A little Frost
by BabyBird101
Summary: Pitch has gotten a little Christmas present for jack... however it's not he kind o gift that any one wants to receive... especially not Jack. no romance or slash. total cuteness... don't want to give away to much but trust me you'll enjoy. rated k plus for some jack whumapge. no blood. (re-named) de aging fic!
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked over at the other guardians while they laughed and talked. He often felt like an outsider with the others—whoa all knew each other so well—but tonight he was ok with it. He had gotten a Christmas present from one of them. Yes, it was in fact the early morning of Christmas.

Both jack and north had been out all night. Jack had been making snow and the latter delivering presents. Both boys were tired, but happy. As the sun rose everyone felt the belief in many small children surge. There was so much joy on Christmas morning.

There was even more joy for the white haired spirit when he had found a small box on his bed marked _merry Christmas _inside was a smaller box of chocolates. He had eaten them all slowly enjoying the creamy rich chocolate that he got so little of.

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten them so quickly as he was beginning to feel a bit queasy.

"You should have been the bunny the surf board was as big as you!" cried North. The large man was very excited even though he looked extremely tired.

"That's cool and everything north but maybe you should get some sleep. You look like you got run over by the sleigh," said bunny a small smile on his face. The large house pet enjoyed listening to the big man's story – even though in his opinion his stories were better—but Santa Claus was looking pretty beat.

"I think I will," North grinned and handed his big coat to one of the yetis. Waving he walked away saying, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good nap." He laughed all the way up to his room.

Jack smiled at the retreating figure and lay back in the window sill. With the rest of the room warmed in the glow of the fire the window was the only place that he didn't feel like he was melting. But despite the cold breeze from a crack in the glass his head was heating up. Maybe he was just tired but his churning stomach fought his theory.

"You know I think I'm gonna call it a night to," said jack standing and following the bigger man up the stairs.

When Jack Frost was gone bunny turned to Tooth. "They do know it's morning don't they?"

Tooth only shrugged while sandy created a question mark over his head.

* * *

Jack felt sick. He only barely made it to his bed room before his stomach lurched and he fell to the ground, not knowing if he was going to be sick or not. He want dizzy or showed any of the other symptoms of being sick. It was just a funny feeling in his gut and slight warmth that he did not like n his head.

But when he finally managed to get enough strength to pull himself to the bed that North had given him last year (the big man had allowed him to stay at the North Pole if he promised not to mess with the toys) he collapsed onto it. He felt sick; there was no arguing with that.

Then, without warning his body twisted violently and it hurt down to his bones. It fact it seemed the pain was emanating form his bones. His whole body was twisting and his staff clattered to the floor as his hands clutched his bed. It felt like he was transforming into a monster—kind of people describe turning into a werewolf. His bones were contouring, his brain was pounding, and unexplained warmth was spreading through his veins.

With a cry louder than a yeti's his vision blurred, the pain died down and he finally blacked out.

* * *

"What was that?" asked tooth looking upstairs. It had been maybe ten minutes since both North and Jack had gone to bed but now all could hear clearly a scream of emotion from the upper floor.

"I don't know but we might want to check out why the show pony is screamin' bloody murder." Bunny tired to sound annoyed but hidden in the Australian accent was a worry for his little buddy.

The three guardians—Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy—shot quickly up the stairs.

But when they reached the top they found north, with his swords drawn at the winter spirits door. They were about to ask what had Father Christmas so mad when they saw the shadow on the door was not North's.

"Hello guardians," whispered the shadow. The tone of Pitch black's voice was tried but pleased.

"Pitch," growled Bunny pulling his boomerang from its sheath.

"Don't bother with the weapons. There is nothing you can do to a shadow. That's what you did to me. All I am is a memory of the man I once was."

"What did you do to jack!" cried Tooth desperately, he hands pulled into fists.

"Nothing much. I simply gave him a small Christmas present." They could hear the smile spreading across the spirit's face. "Happy holidays guardians."

Filled with rage Sandy shot a high powered bolt of golden sand at the door and the shadow imprinted there faded. The power of the blast also sent the door flying open.

Everyone glanced in the door to see the dark room. "Jack…?"

**oooooooooooo what happened? dont know but you're about to find out  
R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone glanced in the door to see the dark room. "Jack…?"_

The lights were off and no one could see anything but the faint movement of a living creature inside.

"Jack…?" asked Tooth's voice again.

A moan met their ears and Bunny burst in.

"Jack you ok little buddy what did Pitch do to ya'?"

No other sounds came out of the darkness.

"We are getting nowhere," complained North. "Sandy hit the lights please."

The little man threw the golden sand on the ceiling and the whole room was illuminated.

Everyone blinked at the sudden brightness. Instantly everyone was over by the bed where a lump was moving under the covers. Jack never used the blankets; it would make him too warm.

"Jack?" Tooth said yet again, trying to get the attention of the winter spirit.

The thing under the covers shifted and Sandman lifted the blankets.

Under the blanket was… a little boy. The kid was four, five at most. They could only see the back of the boy, with brown hair and wearing an oversized blue sweater that hid his lower body.

"This isn't Jack," whispered Bunny; unintentionally being quiet so as not to wake the boy.

At the words the little body squirmed around to face the guardians, his little hands reaching for his missing blanket.

What they saw made all of them gasp. The boy's brown hair had a large chunk of white hair on the front of his brown strands. His little face was pale with sun kissed cheeks that were chubby and lifted with a small smile on the sleeping face. He was so tiny that even Sandy could have held the sleeping form in his arms.

The little body sat up rubbing his closed eyes and yawning. "Where did my blanket go?" the little voice was sweet and filled with innocence. He lowered his hands and the sleeves covered the pudgy little fists. But the thing that stuck out the most was the pair of big childish eyes. One of the eyes was a chocolate brown filled with warmth and child-like love. The other eye was a big shining blue with a sheen like ice and reminded them of winter storms. The mismatching eyes would have looked stupid if the face that held them wasn't so chubby and cute.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice was now filled with curiosity.

"My name is Jack," said the little boy looking up at the pretty bird/fairy.

Everyone gasped except Tooth who looked down at the little boy with wide eyes. For a moment everyone thought that she was going to pick him up and start yelling '_where is the_ real _Jack!' _She lunged at the small figure and everyone else winced when she shrieked, "oh my gosh he's so cute!"

The tiny boy laughed and smiled as he was swung around by the flying woman. His laugh sounded so sweet that even the shocked guardians smiled.

"But Jack how did this happen?" asked North when Tooth had landed next to the others.

"How did what happen?" asked the little Jack.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this little buddy, you used to be bigger, like teenage looking," said Bunny not knowing if he should you look concerned or amused.

The little brow furrowed in concentration. "I think I was different before, but it's fuzzy. I don't know…" the voice faded away and he smiled. "I don't want to think can we play instead?" he bounced up and down Tooth's arms and pleaded with his big eyes, looking at the bird woman.

Tooth set down the little monster and he ran out of the room laughing all the way.

"No you don't come back here you little ankle bitter!" cried Bunny running after the boy.

The rest of them followed the rabbit out of the room.

* * *

It took ten minutes to find the little kid again. For such a tiny creature he moved pretty fast. When they located him again they found him chasing the terrified elves around. He was cackling but his mirth was one of childish enjoyment. When he finally managed to catch the little pointy elf he swung it by its hat and giggled.

"Elf, elf," he tripped and the pointy headed creature went flying off as fast as its little legs could carry it. The little boy sniffled as its toy ran away. "Bye-bye elf," he waved his tiny hand covered in the blue sweater and the too long sleeve flapped up and down. He looked up at the guardians and stood.

Bunny scooped the kid in his arms but the little body squirmed.

"No, I want the pretty bird lady to carry me," he whined.

"Gladly," said Bunny dumping Jack in Tooth's arms.

The kid yawned when he was back in the protective grasp of Tooth. He nuzzled close into the warm feathers and yawned again.

"He's precious," cooed Tooth. Then she looked up at North who was carrying the spirit's staff. "What happened to him?"

"I do not know," said North. "But we will find out."

**... oh so that's what Pitch did to him. many fluffy loving chapters ahead**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

The group of guardians—even the little sleeping one in Tooth's arms—were gathered around the globe.

"What did Pitch do to him?" whispered Tooth stroking the little boy's hair.

"I believe that he got one of father time's de aging potions," theorized North.

"That evil little…" Bunny got a hold of himself before he started shouting the trouble making old grouse who messed with people's ages for fun. "He has all of time—past, present and future—to look at, don't you think he could keep his big nose out of other people's business?"

"Bunny," chided North, "we don't even know if it was father time or not."

Bunny sighed. "I know but," he gestured at the sleeping form of Jack buried in the blue sweater in Tooth's arms, "look at him!"

"Shhhh," shushed Tooth when the tiny figure in her arms stirred. "He's sleeping!"

"I shall go and talk to father time for now we must simply get along with…" North gestured at the sleeping Jack, "this."

* * *

In the afternoon everyone woke to find the small child—who they had set on the couch to sleep—had disappeared again.

"Jack?" said Tooth flying into the workshop. "Have you seen a little kid about this big?" Tooth asked the yeti's holding up her hands to show how big he was. The creatures shook their heads and shrugged.

She looked for him everywhere. She couldn't find him with the elves or in his room. he wasn't even hiding in the room with all the toys. Tooth was about to start panicking when she saw the door hanging open slightly. She gasped and flew as fast as her wings would carry her out the door.

Just outside was the small figure of Jack.

He looked up at her with his big mismatched eyes. "Tooth what happened to me?" his voice had lost the childish innocence and despite the high pitch it was Jack's voice. "Something happened to me I woke up on the couch in a blanket it was to warm. Why did you put me under a blanket I…" the voice trailed off and the little body began to shiver. "Bird lady what am I doing outside?" it was the little voice of the confused child.

"Nothing Jack, come back in with me," Tooth held out her arms and the little boy tripped over the hem of the hoodie running back to her. He jumped into her arms and shivered.

"It's cold bird lady," he complained.

She wanted to say _my name is Tooth not bird lady_ but the only words that came out of her mouth were "we need to get you a new outfit jack."

_End of chapter…_

**much of the uber shortness but i will update fast **

**R&R_!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tooth with little Jack in her arms flew to the only clothing shop that she knew; 'the burgess threads n' shoes'. Once inside she was grateful to see that no one was there. It was late Christmas after noon of course no one was there.

"Toys!" cried Jack happily squirming to get out of her arms.

"No, no Jack we are here to get you some new clothes." Jack pretended not to hear her and struggled to get away.

"Down," he grumped.

"I will let you down if you promise that you will get me some new clothes for you."

He looked at the woman who was not letting go. "I promise," he said holding out his pinkie. Tooth smiled—slightly shocked—but accepted the little finger with her own. Keeping her promise she let go of the boy her dropped to the floor and he dutifully walked over to the little boy's clothing. His tiny hands found their way from the end of the blue sweater sleeves. Running his fingers along the fabric Tooth was slightly amused to see that he didn't really look at the clothes only touched them.

But when he reached the shoes his tiny brows furrowed and he stuck out his tongue. He turned back to Tooth and the fairy thought that he was going to complain childishly about the shoes but the high pitched voice was full of the old Jack.

"Tooth why are we here? I d-don't wear shoes besides these are too small…" as before his voice trailed off. Then the impish grin returned and he said, "Bird lady I don't want shoes."

"o-ok," Tooth stuttered. She meant to sound loving but her voice was shell shocked and quiet. Jack smiled and his bare feet pattered on the tiles as he ran back to the shirts.

"This one!" he grinned. Tooth shook herself, pulling her thoughts back together and turned to see the tiny blue tee shirt that proclaimed 'Merry Christmas' in big red and green letters that Jack was holding.

Giving her consent, Tooth smiled and after a few moments the pair had chosen a few more fairy approved outfits. There was a green tee shirt with a reindeer, and a black one with the batman symbol in yellow. There were three pairs of pants; tan cargo, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of camo shorts. And two pairs for pajamas; a long sleeved set with yellow smiley faces and footie pajama's with snowflakes and sleighs in bright colors cover it.

After a small argument Tooth agreed that Jack wouldn't get any shoes on the condition that he would get a coat. The one that they finally agreed on was a big fluffy grey one with one big red stripe around the waist.

Tooth pulled out the blue tee shirt and the jeans. "Come on Jack we have to get you out of that sweater." She got the sweater off his no problem but once he was naked from the waist up—she had made him put the pants on before he took the Jacket on for the sake of his pride when he was back to normal—he ran away through the store giggling madly.

"You can't catch me you can't catch me!" he squealed running around the shelves to the back of the store.

"Oh, Jack, please come back!" Tooth moaned. She flew after the little boy with the shirt in her hand while the small voice of Jack echoed around the shop.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"Jack no we have to get back to the pole," Tooth pretended to be mad as she threw an object across the room where it hit the floor. The pattering feet hit the tiled floor hurrying away from the sound… and right into Tooth. With a quick flourish the older guardian shoved the shirt over Jack's head.

"You win," the small head grinned when it came up from the top of the collar.

"Ok Jack now we really have to go."

Right before they left Jack ran his mini fingers along a hoodie about his size with a big snowflake design on the chest.

"Tooth…"it was the real Jack speaking from the wee voice, "can I get this one?"

"Absolutely," Tooth put her much larger hand on the petite child.

"Cool!" the childish voice returned and he grabbed the sweater form the rack.

Vowing silently that she would pay them back Tooth and her elfish burden left.

But right before she—with Jack and the clothes in her arms—returned to the pole a voice called out to her.

"Tooth!" cried a boy's voice.

"Oh, hello Jamie," smiled the tooth fairy down at the child.

She was about to be in a lot of trouble.

**oooooooooooooooooo what's gonna happen? well i know but your gonna have to wait**

**i know again with the shortness but the updating shall be fast**

**R&R ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	5. Chapter 5

_She was about to be in a lot of trouble._

"How are you Jamie?" Tooth whirled around to see the little boy, shoving the two items in her hands behind her back.

"Great North gave Sophie and me lots of stuff for Christmas."

"Toys!" cried Sophie coming up to stand beside her older brother. "Hi fairy!"

"Hello Sophie," Tooth tried not to sound in a hurry to get away. "I have to get back to-"

"Have you seen Jack?" interrupted Jamie.

"No, of course not!" Tooth protested quickly. She was about to say more when Jack's tiny head popped out from behind her back.

"Hi," the winter spirit waved.

"Tooth who's that?" asked Jamie

"Who's who?"

"That," Jamie pointed, "behind your back."

The tooth fairy sighed and dropped to the ground, bringing the child out from behind her. Jack ran around the body of his protector.

"Hi," Jack waved again.

"Tooth, who is that and where is Jack?" Jamie eyed the little boy cautiously.

"My name is Jack," the tiny child protested.

"No way," Jamie looked the kid up and down .

"We think it was father time" Tooth sighed. She decided not to tell him about Pitch, there was no point in scaring him anymore. "He gave him something, we think it was a box of chocolates Jack thought it was a Christmas present form one of us."

"Hadn't you already gotten him presents?" Jamie questioned.

Tooth blushed scarlet. No, none of them had gotten him anything for Christmas. Maybe if she had gotten something for him this whole mess could have been avoided. But now was not the time to blame herself she could wait until she got back to the pole for that.

"Anyway those chocolates must have turned him into this," she gestured at… thin air. Jack had run away again. Tooth stood and looked around franticly. She shouldn't have worried. Jack had walked over to Sophie and introduced himself. The young girl had no idea who she was talking to so of course she had no problems with making a friend with the new child.

"Toes cold?" asked Sophie when she saw Jack's bare feet.

"No," Jack shook his head. "Hey can I show you a game?" he asked.

Sophie nodded, jumping at up and down in anticipation. Jack took his new friends hands and began spinning in a circle the force of the movement throwing them both around. Spinning in a circle they both began chanting, "ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies." The both began to giggle as they spun faster. "Ashes, ashes they all fall down!"

Both children plopped down on the snow packed ground and lost themselves in giggles.

"Again, again!" squealed Sophie. Jack obligingly held out his hands.

"Come on Jack, we have to go," called Tooth. She didn't want to tear the small kids away from each other but they really did need to get back to the pole now. Jack pouted for a second before hugging Sophie.

"Bye-bye girl," he said and skipped back to Tooth. "Bye-bye boy," he waved and the smile slid off his face as he looked at his best friend. "Jamie when did you get so tall… or am I small…" then the tiny figure shook his head. "Bye-bye boy," he repeated and jumped into Tooth's open arms.

"Tooth, what was that?" asked Jamie, "he recognized me then he went back to little kid mode."

"I don't know, but it keeps happening," she smiled at the younger boy to hide her fear. "But look at it this way. It means that the real Jack is still in there."

Jamie nodded and waved, however it was absent minded and the fairy flew away before he even noticed.

* * *

"Ashes, ashes," Jack kept singing on the way back. "They all fall down." His tiny brow furrowed as he frowned in confusion. "I think I fell once… through ice, but I don't quite remember." The baby relaxed, putting his thumb in his mouth and laying on Tooth's shoulder.

The tooth fairy wondered what he had meant the whole way home.

**couldn't resist putting that last bit in there sorry but i hope you enjoyed it anyway**

**updates quick huh :D (i'm proud of myself)**

**R&R ! ! ! ! !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

When Tooth entered the living room of the North Pole she found Bunny lying on the couch snoozing.

"Bunny?" she nudged him with her foot. The giant house pet jumped up, boomerangs in hand.

"Wha'! Who's attacking?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" she gestured to the small person in her arms who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh sorry Shelia," whispered Bunny as he put his weapons away. He held out his arms to the fairy and, gratefully, she transferred the child to her friend. "How did it go?" asked Bunny seeing the tired smile on her face.

Tooth set the clothes down on the couch and giggled slightly. "He refused point blank to get shoes."

"Don't doubt it," Bunny smiled at the sleeping spirit in his arms. "I see you got him some other stuff," he pointed his elbow at the pile.

"Yea," Tooth sat down in the seat the Easter Bunny had just vacated. "Where are North and Sandy?"

"I think North is taking a nap and Sandy's out doin' his job"

Tooth nodded; "all right" her hands rubbed the side of her head. "We saw Jamie," she whispered.

"Oh no," the rabbit sat down next to her. "What did he say?"

"At first he didn't believe me," she sighed. "Then Jack got all strange and-"

"Whaddaya' mean 'strange'?"

"I'll explain when everyone is here."

Un-noticed by the two sitting on the couch the small figure in Bunny's arms opened his eyes quickly then shut them just as fast. Making a huge show of yawning and rubbing his eyes he tried to sit up.

"Bunny let me go, you can't carry me anyway," Jack whined just like the old Jack would have done. Then his mouth melted back into a smile. "Big rabbit," the small childish voice returned and the short fingers tugged on his whiskers.

"Oi quit it you little!-" Bunny took a deep breath and calmed down. "Is that what has been happening?" he asked. "He knew what was 'appening for a second then back like this."

Tooth nodded. "Yea that's it."

Bunny opened his mouth to say something but before he could Jack pulled with all his might on the Bunny's whiskers again. Bunny yelped while Jack clapped his little hands and laughed.

"Little or not, this kid's got a grip!" Bunny growled.

Jack jumped off the rabbit's lap and began running around the couch as fast as he could. Tooth smiled sadly at the hyperactive child.

"Hey," Bunny put his paw on Tooth's shoulder, "we're gonna get the real Jack back."

The tooth fairy looked up desperately. "But what if we don't? What if he's stuck like this forever?" Jack approached his fairy friend and scrambled up onto her lap.

"Don't cry," he brought one of his tiny fingers to her cheek and wiped away one of the tears that had started down her face. "Don't cry bird lady it's ok."

Bunny smiled, "would it really be that bad if he stayed?"

Tooth let the chubby fingers of the small child wipe away the last of her tears before he kissed her on the cheek and ran away giggling madly.

"No I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

* * *

That night everyone gathered again on the balcony next to the giant globe. Jack was chasing an elf around North's legs while the large man talked.

"And you say these… flashes or moments where he will become just as he was before?" said North.

"Not exactly," said Bunny shaking his head. "I only saw one of these 'episodes' and it was like he had just become aware of what's going on, like he had woken up from a dream."

Tooth nodded, "but it only lasts a few moments. The longest one was the first one."

North sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I will go and see father time tomorrow and I will take jack. Maybe father time can reverse it."

Jack squealed happily from below as he finally caught the elf he had been chasing. The small elf smacked the child's hand and sped off. Jack looked at his empty fists in confusion. The still running elf ran around North's boots looking behind him and ran straight into Jack who had just barely stood up. The little winter spirit toppled over and he hit the floor with a loud thump. He sat up and his bottom lip began trembling, his mismatched eyes filling with tears.

It looked like he was going to have a full out tantrum when north bent over and picked him up.

"Santa!" cried the little boy.

"Close enough," chuckled Bunny.

Jack's tiny hands intertwined themselves in north's beard and when north breathed out the hair tickled the little boy's face. "Tickles," he giggled.

"You know," smiled the larger man, "I quite like this child."

**i know it's been forever but i finally got the chapter on here. i know it's short to but *sighs* enjoy**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"You know," smiled the larger man, "I quite like this child."_

That morning North woke and headed downstairs to get Jack… or moreover the 'magically-altered-child-like-version-of-Jack'. But that took too long to say. When the big man arrived downstairs he found bunny lying full out on the couch snoring as loud as an elephant. There was a smaller figure wrapped in blankets on the seat next to bunny.

"Wake up Jack," whispered North.

"Hmm," murmured the half awake child.

"We need to go."

"Where are we going North?" he asked. The large man paused. Jack did not call anyone by their real names when he was like this. "Santa?" he yawned. There was a more baby like quality to his tone.

"We are going on little trip Jack," the big man smiled.

Jack held up his arms to the big man, flashing him those big mismatched eyes, "up!"

North obliged and wrapped the child in his coat. Once they were outside North whistled for his sleigh to come out.

"Ponies!" Jack clapped his hands and jumped out of North's arms.

"No Jack!" cried North worried for the child's safety. But he had no cause for concern. At the sight of the child the lead reigndeer calmed down and lowered his head to the small boy.

Jack giggled and smiled as he pet the silk soft fur on its nose.

North sighed and gestured to the child. "Come Jack, we must go see someone."

Jack kissed the deer's nose and ran back to North. "Where are we going Santa?" he asked as North flicked the reigns.

"To see a very old friend."

* * *

The door to the home of father time was large and narrow with a dark obsidian handle. North carried the child in his arms despite North's own protesting.

Now Jack pulled himself closer to the big man's collar. "Santa, I don't want to go inside there. It's scary."

"Don't worry Jack," North smiled down at the winter sprite.

When they walked in a tiny old voice shrieked from the back of the room, "what, who's there? Go away! I'm busy!"

"It has been long time old friend!" cried North happily. Jack jumped out of the big man's arms and ran to the back of the cave where a man in a silver blue robe sat with his back to them.

"time…" the man moved the word around in his mouth like a particularly good pice of chocolate. "very funny North."

"I thought it was," grumped North as Jack ran around the huge cave looking at everything that caught his interest.

"so how is my brother Manny?" the man shifted his position and turned around.

"he is good," smiled North to the skinny man in the robe and large glasses. "he has been premoted to the spirit of the night."

"Eh, don't you think I know that. I'm the spirit of time! I know everything!"

"Yes, I know Time but you are quite forgetful."

"Santa," said Jack pulling on North's coat. "That man is weird."

"Who's that?" asked Father Time getting off of his stool and walking over to Jack. The old man was barely five feet tall and painfully thin. He looked like a gust of wind could carry his away.

"Is this one of your endless children Northern?" demanded the tiny man.

"Father Time! I have only had one child and that was long ago!" North sounded indignant.

Jack giggled as North explained. "Father Time, this is Jack Frost he has been de-aged. I believe that one of you endless potions has done it."

"My potions!" gasped Time. He walked over to a mirror in the corner of the room. "Why my potions? It is not always my fault." He continued to grumble as he cleared away many of his boxes, bags and books.

Jack walked over to the huge mirror and touched the surface. An image of a small family around a fire sat like a photo. North stood next to the small child as the image changed to a pair of siblings. The boy was taller with brown messy hair and big brown eyes. The younger girl looked almost the same but she was so much smaller.

A new image appeared, this time just the girl. "Santa, I know her… she…" Jack ran a tiny hand across the mirror and a small scene played out.

The girl was standing on the ice as it cracked under her. A few feet away on thicker ice stood the boy, but his eyes held so much fear.

"It's ok, it's ok," the boy said holding out his hand to comfort her as she stood there frozen with fear. "Don't look down, just look at me.

"Jack, I'm scared." She almost whispered. The ice cracked a little more as she moved.

"I know, I know," he stood and walked toward her the ice cracking more under his weight. "But you're going to be alright you're not going to fall in. Uh," he paused while finding something comforting to say. "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" cried the little girl as the ice began giving way under her.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks."

"Well alright, but not, not this time I promise." on the other side of the glass the small child stood riveted by the scene behind the mirror. He couldn't peal his eyes away. "You're going to be fine," the older boy continued. "You've got to believe in me."

The girl took a deep breath while the boy continued to speak. "You want to play a game?" he tried to look excited. "Were going to play hopscotch like we play every day. "It's as easy as one," he took a step and the ice cracked but he pretended to fall. "Whoa!" he cried. "Two…" he took another step onto stronger ice. "Three!" and now he was standing on solid ice.

The girl giggled and smiled momentarily forgetting her situation.

"Alright," the boy panted and knelt down to grab something to pull her to safety. "now it's your turn."

She suddenly looked frightened again as she remembered where she was.

"One," she took one small step and gasped in fear. "That's it, that's it," the boy held out the hooked stick, "two," she took another step and looked up at the boy who lunged with the stick and pulled her to safety while crying, "Three!"

She went flying across the ice to the safe side as—pulled by the momentum—the boy went the other direction. For a moment they both smiled knowing the girl was safe. But before they could celebrate the ice under the boy cracked and he fell through the ice.

The last thing they heard before darkness overtook the glass was the girl's voice shouting, "Jack!"

"No!" cried the tiny child on the solid ground. He looked up at North with panic in his eyes. "North where am I? Wha—what did I just see?"

"Jack we're at Father Time's, please try to stay with me so that Time can—"

"Here we are!" cried father time pulling a box from the pile. "my potion case!"

Father time fell off his desk in a heap on the floor.

"Silly," giggled the little boy. North looked down at the child and inwardly groaned he was back to the child like mind.

"Father Time we must get a cure. Can your potions tell us anything?"

The old man pawed through the box and gasped. "No!" he looked up at North. "It was an unstable mixture. When used it could change someone, pull apart their destiny, but it was never meant to be used!"

"Father Time what is it?" north begged usable information.

"I'm sorry my boy. This was an unstable mixture I cannot fix what has happened to this child."

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**i hope you enjoy please R&R i will update sooner i promise**


End file.
